board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Leon Kennedy's Contest History
Who is Leon Kennedy? Anticipation for Resident Evil 2 was running high after the original, which was a classic. If you choose to start with Disk 1 of its Sequel, you see a man cruising the freeway on a jeep. He is Leon Scott Kennedy, and you're going to be playing as him for a long time. He's in Raccoon City to join the police force. He drives into Raccoon to find it a ghost town...and then rescues the game's other protagonist, Claire Redfield (Chris Redfield's sister), from mass zombies. Then...all hell breaks loose. A zombie is driving an oil tanker, and the two get separated. Leon and Claire both get out, but are on opposite sides of a burning wreck. You find that Leon is a badass. Along the way, he meets Ada Wong, who is, if possible, even more badass. It's a tough game, but Leon shines as it s protagonist - Claire annoys me with her constant whining about Chris. But what got Leon into the contest was Resident Evil 4, where he's all on his own. He's now a government agent after escaping Raccoon with his life in RE2. The president's daughter has been kidnapped by some religious cult, and it's up to Leon to get her back. Of course, the story of RE4 is well known, since it's possibly the best game this gen. Leon is more than your average protagonist. He's completely focused, thoughtful and determined. It's part of the reason he's been able to survive two nightmare scenarios, in RE 2 & 4. (Though he would have died without the Merchant. Merchant for Sc2k6!!) "Little Tip: Next time use Knives, works better for close encounters." - Leon Kennedy (Writeup courtesy of XIII is cool) Leon Kennedy's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 9-6 Summer 2005 Contest - 20XX Division - 5 Seed * 20XX Round 1 --- Defeated (4) Gordon Freeman, 54875 58.57% - 38810 41.43% * 20XX Semifinal --- Lost to (1) Mega Man, 33154 35.44% - 60391 64.56% * Extrapolated Strength --- 28th Place 25.20% Leon Kennedy was a lock to beat Gordon Freeman without breaking 60% on him, but the interesting part of his time in Summer 2005 was the match against Mega Man. 35% on Mega Man is actually quite good, though it caused people to wonder about Gordon Freeman's potential strength more than Leon's. The Resident Evil series has always been a bit of an oddball, though the success of Resident Evil 4 allows Leon to be a character of decent strength. If the lasting power of RE4 continues, Leon could find himself winning a match every year. The question lies in whether or not Capcom will release more RE titles of RE4's quality so as to possibly allow their characters to do more damage in contests. Summer 2006 Contest - Time Division - 5 Seed * Time Round 1 --- Lost to (4) Bowser, 53772 44.55% - 66925 55.45% * Extrapolated Strength --- 24th Place 31.52% As great as RE4 is, Leon has gotten NO luck in seeding over these past two years =/ Summer 2007 Contest - Division 6 - Fourth Group * Division 6 Round 1 --- 1st place, 51641 40.13%, Vivi Ornitier, 39729 30.87% - Ridley, 24297 18.88% - Spyro the Dragon, 13031 10.13% * Division 6 Round 2 --- 1st place, 42128 33.31% - Pikachu, 30533 24.14% - Vivi Ornitier, 27480 21.73% - Tidus, 26327 20.82% * Division 6 Finals --- 3rd place, 31279 23.85% - Pikachu, 44304 33.79% - Dante, 39904 30.43% - Amaterasu, 15644 11.93% Leon had been hampered by bad seeding in his first two contest appearances, but he was thought to be able to make a deep run into the contest, being in a portion of the bracket that wouldn't see a Noble Niner until the contest semifinals. He was very impressive in his first two matches against some pretty good competition, but he was unexpectedly hampered by SFF against Dante in the third round. Because of that, Leon fell to third place behind Pikachu. It was a bitter end to the contest for Mr. Kennedy, but it was still his most successful to date. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 7 - Third Group * Division 7 Round 1 --- 1st place, 53832 42.36%, Riku, 34861 27.43% - Siegfried Schtauffen, 21353 16.80% - Captain MacMillan, 17022 13.40% * Division 7 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 43486 30.80%, Dante, 47863 33.9% - Riku, 31381 22.23% - Hogger, 18460 13.07% * Division 7 Final --- 4th place, 28204 19.76%, Kirby, 42756 29.96% - Dante, 37324 26.15% - Master Chief, 34425 24.12% Leon looked strong after his first match. He was in a group with two very weak contestants and his real strength showed in his second match where he finished second behind Dante. He wasn't even close in his final match losing to Master Chief by over 6000 votes. Winter 2010 Contest - Midgar Division - 3 Seed * Midgar Round 1 --- Defeated (14) Vault Boy, 34007 60.81% - 21917 39.19% * Midgar Round 2 --- Defeated (6) Sackboy, 33147 64.81 - 17998 35.19% * Midgar Semifinals --- Lost to (7) Ryu, 29110 43.12% - 38402 56.88% * Extrapolated Strength --- 35th Place 27.26% Leon's first two matches were against two weaklings. Vault Boy has performed well in the vote-in but still couldn't do much against Leon. Seventh seeded (what?) Ryu 'upset' Leon in the Midgar semifinals. Perhaps an appearance in Resident Evil 6 could spark his strength to the next level. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 5 - 4 Seed * Division 5 Round 1 --- 1st place, 14493 51.21% - (15) Albert Wesker, 7943 28.06% - (24) Oliver, 5867 20.73% * Division 5 Round 2 --- 1st place, 9816 39.73% - (7) Gordon Freeman, 8266 33.45% - (16) Shadow the Hedgehog, 6627 26.82% * Division 5 Finals --- 3rd place, 8444 15.15% - (5) Squirtle, 23908 42.91% - (1) Cloud Strife, 23369 41.94% This is Leon's fourth contest in a row where he has reached the third round. While he may not necessarily deserve to make it that far every contest he does have strength to back up his performances. His first two rounds were expected, but he then decided not to show up for his third round match losing by a lot more than he should have lost. Reasons for this could be voters knew he was no match against Squirtle and Cloud (last place factor) or there could be some weird SFF between Cloud and Leon (This is not the first time Resident Evil has folded in the presence of Final Fantasy VII). Fall 2018 Contest - Division 1 - 2 Seed * Division 1 Round 1 --- Defeated (15) Dragonborn - 17881 68.68% - 8156 31.32% * Division 1 Round 2 --- Lost to (2) Donkey Kong - 12629 44.33% - 15859 55.67% Resident Evil had a terrible showing in 2018, and it was most disappointing for Leon. Having his highest seed ever and hype for the upcoming remake of Resident Evil 2, all was set for a fifth straight appearance in the third round. That is, if not for the fact that the usually unreliable Donkey Kong managed to beat Leon before that could happen. Category:Contest Histories